


Tears are Here to Stay

by dragongirlG



Series: Through the Dark [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 616 Bucky Costume, Butt Plugs, Captain America Costume, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Marriage, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 10, Leashes, M/M, Mute Bucky Barnes, Mute Steve Rogers, Object Insertion, Podfic Welcome, Public Humiliation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: When gay marriage gets legalized in Maryland, Alexander Pierce calls the STRIKE team at the Arizona base about a "special assignment" involving Soldier and Pet.Alexander Pierce forces HYDRA's Pet (Steve Rogers) and Soldier (James Barnes) to get married. Isaac Murphy serves as wedding planner, decorator, and stylist, dressing Pet up in a modified replica of Captain America's stage costume before Brock Rumlow leads Pet down the aisle. Jasper Sitwell officiates the ceremony.Fill for Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 10 (square: "forced marriage"). Set in the same universe asFire and Water for Your Love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Through the Dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361005
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Tears are Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire and Water for Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 



> Please heed the tags and warnings. This is dedicated to my friends at the HTP Discord.

When gay marriage gets legalized in Maryland, Alexander Pierce calls the STRIKE team at the Arizona base about a "special assignment" involving Soldier and Pet.

"Bring both of them," he tells the agents gathered around the monitor. "Agent Rumlow, please start planning the transport. Agent Murphy, please stay behind. I need your expertise with some details."

"Yes, sir," Isaac says, sweat beading on his forehead as the rest of the team leaves to prepare for the mission. When the room is empty, he ventures, "Um, it's an honor, sir. How can I help you?"

Pierce gives him a kindly smile. "I understand you're the one who pretties Pet up for the team's games, isn't that right?"

"Um, that's—that's correct, sir. I get him dressed up and I do a little makeup, too, when it's requested. Usually by Agent Rumlow."

"That's excellent, Agent Murphy. Those are rare and valuable skills that will be extremely important for this mission. Now, let me explain what I want you to do—and please, keep this between you and me. I want this to be a surprise for the rest of the team."

Three weeks later, Isaac's jumping out of the back of the truck parked at the Maryland base, brimming with excitement. He pulls Pet out of his cage, undoing the chain on his ankle cuffs to allow him to walk. Pet blinks at him with clouded blue eyes, still docile and drugged, and lets Isaac lead him by the leash into a small, hidden bathroom in a side hallway. The garment bag Isaac placed there weeks earlier is hanging next to the custom-ordered vanity, all zipped up to protect what's inside.

"You're going to look amazing, Pet," Isaac breathes, petting Pet's blonde hair. It's the perfect length for what he's got planned. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll even make the water warm because it's such a special day."

Pet grimaces when the water turns on, but he doesn't resist when Isaac maneuvers him under the spray and scrubs him down from head to toe. Isaac spends extra time conditioning Pet's hair, using the special brush he ordered to detangle every strand. Pet dozes in front of the mirror of the vanity as Isaac blow-dries and teases the golden mop into a 1940's hairstyle, making Pet's bangs flop over his forehead just like in the old photos of Captain America on stage.

"Perfect," Isaac declares. "Now it's time to get you dressed. I think you'll like it."

Pet's brow furrows. The haze is starting to clear from his eyes. Isaac double-checks the leash keeping Pet attached to the chair; the last thing he needs is Pet running off in search of Soldier like he always does when sedation wears off. Isaac quickly unzips the garment bag and pulls out the suit, holding it up in front of Pet. "What do you think? Just like your old one, right?"

Pet's eyes bloom wide as he takes in the red, white, and blue stripes on the replica of Captain America's very first uniform. Pet's fists clench against the armrests of the chair, and his face takes on a heated flush as he grits his teeth and shakes his head.

Isaac sighs. "Well, it's not like we could get the original. And besides that, the Commander requested some modifications. See?" He flips the costume around, pointing at the missing panels on the tights which would normally cover the wearer's ass and crotch. "I altered it myself. Spent a long time on the stitching."

Pet's face is tomato-red. There's murder in his eyes.

"Please don't be mad," Isaac pleads, frowning. "Today is supposed to be a happy day. Are you going to cooperate while I put this on you? You know Soldier will get punished in your place if you don't."

Pet takes a deep breath, visibly calming himself. His gaze goes distant as Isaac pulls each piece over his body: blue crotchless tights, white undershirt, blue cowl with a white star and red and white stripes, red gloves, red boots.

"Bend over, please," says Isaac.

Pet does, gripping the edge of the vanity and squeezing his eyes shut.

Isaac pulls on a nitrile glove, lubes up his fingers, and stretches Pet's hole efficiently, carefully positioning a blue butt plug with a white star snug against Pet's prostate. He tucks the plug's wireless remote control into his pocket.

"One last thing," says Isaac, opening the pouch on the vanity. "Can't have a wedding without an engagement ring, right?" He holds up the red, white, and blue cock and ball ring, waiting for Pet's reaction as he pops open the lube. Pet studies the toy, jaw clenching once before his shoulders slump in resignation.

Isaac slips the ring over Pet's soft balls and cock, petting them fondly as he arranges them through the rubber. "All done," he says, tossing the packaging into the waste basket. He takes Pet's limp wrists and cuffs them together behind his back. "Stand up, let me take a look at you."

Pet straightens and fixes his gaze somewhere in the corner as Isaac examines him critically. "I'm going to do a little touch-up, then you'll be ready." He pulls out the makeup set from the pouch, dabbing concealer onto the dark circles under Pet's eyes and adding a light layer of foundation to his fair skin. He also puts some tinted lip balm onto Pet's pink lips to even out the color.

"Okay," says Isaac, " _Now_ you're ready." He pulls the hood of the cowl up onto Pet's head and picks up Pet's leash from the floor, leading him out into the hallway slowly to give him time to adjust to the plug. "God, you look so good. I can't wait to show everyone."

The door to the high-ceilinged hall of the warehouse is plain metal, but Isaac knows that the interior will be full of fairy lights and flowers—because he's the one who put them there. He knocks on the door, three taps, and Brock Rumlow steps out, dressed in a nicely fitting tuxedo and grinning like Christmas has come early. He whistles as he takes in Pet's getup, waggling his eyebrows appreciatively.

"Shit, kid. You've outdone yourself this time."

Isaac blushes. "Thank you, sir."

"It looks great in there, too, all decorated and shit. Did Pierce put you up to this?"

"Yes, sir." Isaac bites his lip anxiously. "Is he here?"

Rumlow chuckles. "Yeah, he's here. Front row. Got the camera and everything like a proud parent." He claps a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, you did a great job. He loves it. Now hand me the leash; I'm walking the Captain down the aisle. That's what we're calling Pet today, by the way."

Isaac hands the leash over, along with the remote control for the plug. Rumlow smirks and slips the remote control into his breast pocket, then tugs on the leash hard, making Pet stumble forward. "You're looking good, Cap, and you make a beautiful bride—or should I say groom," he laughs. "Now come on. We're all waiting."

Pet's fists clench behind his back, and his chest heaves as he forces another calming breath into his lungs. Rumlow pushes open the door, and Isaac slips into a seat in the back row as a recording of Mendelssohn's wedding march clicks on. Rumlow leads Pet down the aisle. Next to Rumlow, Agent Jack Rollins leads a collared and leashed Soldier, who's dressed in Bucky Barnes' costume from the comics: bright red tights, obscenely short blue hot pants, blue ankle boots, a navy blue button-down jacket, red gloves, and a black domino mask. His hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail, and magnetic cuffs keep his wrists bound together behind his back.

At the front of the room, lit up by a string of red lights, is an arch adorned with tiny American flags, skulls, and octopuses. Isaac grins at how well it turned out. Agent Jasper Sitwell stands in the center with a black leather-bound book held open in one palm. 

Rumlow and Rollins step to the side like groomsmen, still holding the leashes of their respective charges. Rumlow pulls down the cowl, and Pet's hair falls over his forehead perfectly, just like Isaac styled it. Rollins takes the domino mask off Soldier, pocketing it for safekeeping. Pierce rises from the front row and takes several photos of the two grooms as the wedding march continues to play, only sitting back down once the final brassy chord and drumroll echo throughout the hall.

Sitwell clears his throat, adjusts his glasses, and smiles at the assembled crowd of HYDRA agents. He glances once at his book and recites: "Gentlemen, ladies, we gather here today to celebrate the marriage of our two most treasured team members: our Pet and our Soldier, formerly known as Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes." He pauses to let Pierce take a few pictures, smiling beatifically, and continues, "These two have been inseparable for nearly a century. It's high time we officially recognized their devotion to each other now that the law allows it."

A smattering of applause sounds throughout the room.

"Since neither of them likes to speak"—several agents titter—"we'll be using nonverbal cues to complete the ceremony." Sitwell winks. "Don't worry. I'll keep this short so we can get started on the reception, which is where the real fun begins." He pauses a minute, waiting for the hoots and catcalls to die out, and says, "To start, I'd like to invite our great leader Alexander Pierce, Secretary of the World Security Council, to say a few words."

Pierce gives a short speech about how Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have been HYDRA's most valuable assets for decades, stroking each man's cheeks with an indulgent smile before pausing to take more photos. Pet's fingers twitch convulsively behind his back, and Isaac worries: he hopes Pet can keep it together all the way through the night. Isaac put a lot of time into planning the reception, and he doesn't want it to turn into a punishment session for Pet's disobedience.

Pierce remains standing as Sitwell starts the vows. "Captain Rogers, do you vow to always cherish, honor, and sustain Sergeant Barnes, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth?"

Rumlow uses the leash to jerk Pet's head into a nodding motion.

"And do you vow to be true to Sergeant Barnes in all things until the permanent release of death?"

Pet's eyes glimmer with unshed tears, and behind his back his right hand clenches into a fist and moves up and down, once, as Rumlow jerks his head in another nod. 

Sitwell turns to Soldier and repeats the same questions. Soldier nods quickly before Rollins gets a chance to tug on his leash.

Soldier has always been more obedient.

"Now for the exchange of rings," Sitwell declares, lips curling into a smile. "These rings symbolize your love for each other and the commitments you made today. Agents Rumlow and Rollins, if you would please assist?"

Rollins roughly pulls down the Soldier's hot pants and tights, revealing a silver and black ring wrapped around his cock and balls. Rollins removes Soldier's ring at the same time as Rumlow removes Pet's, holding them up for Pierce to take a photo; then, Rumlow threads Pet's cock and balls through the silver and black ring while Rollins does the same to Soldier with the red, white, and blue one. Pet and Soldier both flinch at the manhandling but remain otherwise pliant.

Sitwell claps his hands. "Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, you have come here today of your own free will in the presence of your team. You have declared your love and commitment to each other, and you have given and received rings as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me by the State of Maryland and American Marriage Ministries, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

A cheer rises up from the STRIKE team. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Rumlow and Rollins tug Pet and Soldier toward each other until they're face to face.

"Come on, boys," Pierce says, his amused voice carrying over the noise. He lifts his camera. "Give each other a kiss."

Pet, openly crying now, lifts up on his toes and tilts his face upward, lips twisted into an approximation of a kiss. Rollins pushes Soldier's head down, and Soldier meets Pet halfway, barely brushing his lips against Pet's.

"You call that a kiss?" Rumlow scoffs. "Come on, give each other some tongue!" He slaps Pet's ass and pushes him forward again.

Pet swallows and takes a watery breath before mashing his lips against Soldier's. Soldier's mouth parts in surprise, and Pet thrusts his tongue inside Soldier's mouth, a beautiful flush spreading across his pale cheeks—on his ass and his face.

"All right, boys, let's not get _too_ rowdy before the reception," says Pierce with a soft laugh, Rumlow and Rollins tug the two away from each other. Pet drops his head, cheeks red, avoiding everyone's gaze as he pulls against his wrist cuffs; Soldier's facial expression goes blank.

Sitwell clears his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the newly married couple, Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. Let's hear it for them—and get the party started!"

Isaac rushes to get the lights as Rumlow and Rollins force Soldier and Pet down onto their knees. "Hey—how about we start off with a little dancing?" Rumlow calls out. He pulls out the remote control for Pet's plug, waving it in the air, and presses the power button. Pet gasps and doubles over, twitching as it starts vibrating right up against his prostate. The agents stand and cheer, pushing back their chairs and gathering around the scene, tented slacks visible even in the dim light.

Isaac grins, startling a little when someone clears his throat behind him. "Agent Murphy," says Pierce, "You have my sincerest gratitude. This is going to be an excellent party."

"Thank you, sir," says Isaac, heart swelling with pride. "And thank you for this opportunity."

Pierce squeezes his shoulder and turns to find a better angle for his photos. Isaac circles around the crowd and goes to prepare the refreshments as Soldier's yelps begin echoing throughout the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and transformative works are always welcome. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Title based on One Direction's underrated song ["Through the Dark"](https://youtu.be/ouS9elaQAvM). 
> 
> Come say hello: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
